


Star Wars: A New Fan

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Pancake Verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Gen, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally convinced Scott to watch Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars: A New Fan

**Author's Note:**

> My amazing beta [Dani](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingparker/pseuds/darlingparker) just finished finals, so here's a ficlet in the Pancake 'verse (though it can be read without reading Pancakes first)
> 
> Note: This takes place before Pancakes.

Stiles flopped onto his bed, laptop set up at the end of the bed. Scott sunk down onto the bed next to him, pushing the bowl of freshly popped popcorn between the two of them. Scott grinned and pulled out a bag of M & Ms and Skittles, tossing the latter to Stiles.

“This is why we are best bros.” Stiles declared, eating a handful of skittles with a too large handful of popcorn. 

“Candy and supernatural creatures. True friendship man.” 

“Excuse you, and sand boxes. We wouldn’t even be friends if not for sand boxes.” 

Scott laughed and kicked his shoes off. 

“Scott, my man, I don’t know if you’re ready for Star Wars.” Stiles grinned, eyes nearly lighting up from excitement.

“I think after years of hearing about your everlasting love for these movies, I am ready.” 

Stiles gave Scott a flat look, but moved forward to bump the space bar on his laptop. Only the most epic of music started blasting from his laptop speakers, and Stiles had to bite down on his lip to contain his excitement.

The black screen opened to one line in blue font: _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…_

“Dude, that’s so vague...” Scott muttered.

Stiles rolled his head to the side and gave his best friend a tight-lipped look. “ _Dude_ , shut up and watch.” 

Scott sighed and turned back to the screen where the opening sequence was beginning to scroll past. 

“Episode IV?”

Stiles sucked in a long, deep breath. This was going to be a long movie. “Four, Scott.”

This time it was Scott’s turn to give Stiles a stony look. “I know that. But why do we start at four, and not one?”

He tapped the space bar and explained (for the fourth time) that Episodes 4 through 6 came out first, and then 1 through 3 are supposed to be the prequels. Scott tried to ask if one could, in theory, watch them in numerical order. Stiles narrowed his eyes, “Why are we friends?”

Soon enough though, the duo was back to watching the opening scene. The screen was filling them in on the status of the Rebel Alliance and the evil Galactic Empire, when they mentioned the Death Star for the first time.

“The Death Star? Isn’t that a _little_ obvious?” Scott asked, shoving some popcorn into his mouth. Stiles flicked a Skittle at his head.

Scott proceeded to laugh periodically throughout the first five minutes with the helmets that the people were wearing and their sincere lack of aim. Stiles finally snapped right as R2D2 received his mission from Princess Leia.

“Scott, you are going to love this movie, I know it. But _you_ won’t know it unless you shut up and watch the damn movie!” He flailed around to animate his point, almost knocking the popcorn all over Scott’s lap.

Scott suppressed a grin, and gave Stiles a nod, pressing a finger to his lips. Stiles huffed and turned back to the movie.

* * *

  

C3PO and R2D2 are wandering the deserts of Tatooine and C3PO says, “We seem to be made to suffer. It is our lot in life.”

Stiles sighed softly, while R2D2 beeped. Scott glanced over at his best friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Sometimes I think Derek is like 3PO.”

Scott’s brow furrowed and Stiles continued, “He’s a bit scattered sometimes, but super knowledgeable. He always feels like the world is going to come down around him and he blames himself for bad things happening and… I don’t know, dude. I can totally see Derek saying that his lot in life is to suffer.”

Scott leaned forward and paused the movie. He sat up, pulling his shoulders back, and looking Stiles straight in the eye.

“Derek is not made to suffer.”

Stiles held out his hand, “No, no I know—“ but Scott interrupted him.

“He is not made to suffer, and I really don’t think he would say that now. We just finished our freshmen year of college, and things have really calmed down in Beacon Hills.  Things are really beginning to look up for our pack, Stiles.”

Stiles picked at a loose thread on his comforter. So quiet that Scott had to use his improved hearing to understand, Stiles mumbled, “I worry about him sometimes.”

With a heavy sigh, Scott pushed the food aside, so he could place a comforting hand on Stiles’ knee. “You’re allowed to worry about him.”

The dubious look in Stiles’ eyes made Scott want to flash his “Alpha Eyes” as Stiles so kindly puts it, at his best friend to make him understand the point. But that wasn’t the way to prove it to him.

“Derek worries about you. Do you know how many times he texted me this semester to make sure you were doing well? He would text me when it got close to one of your tests, and especially during finals week to make sure you were eating properly and not overdosing on caffeine. That one time you drunk dialed him? He called me immediately after to make sure I watched over you all night.”

Stiles’ eyes grew steadily wider with each passing sentence and Scott thought he had finally made a breakthrough.

“Du-de, I thought all that was just you being an awesome bro!” Stiles whined, scrunching up his face in disappointment.

Well, almost.

Scott sighed, and leaned back against the pillows. “Just saying, the two of you worry about each other.”

Stiles was quiet for another minute or so before leaning forward to play the movie again.

Every so often, Scott glanced over to check on him, but soon enough both boys were thoroughly sucked into the movie.

 

* * *

 

“I want to say Sand People are terrifying, but I’ve seen Derek’s girlfriends.”

Stiles nearly choked on the mouthful of popcorn he was trying to chew.  He really didn’t know whether to be proud of Scott for insulting the rather poorly chosen (in his opinion, at least) cast of women Derek had been involved with or to be offended that Scott was trying to steal his thing. Sarcasm was Stiles’ _thing_. He ended up settling for patting Scott on the back, since popcorn was still lodged in his throat. In return, Scott loosed his perfectly happy grin on him and Stiles beamed back, popcorn and all. After everything they had been through in the past few years, it was a miracle that his best friend was able to still smile so brightly.

From then on, it was just a running stream of commentary between the two guys.

 

“I want to be Han Solo.” Scott decided within about 5 minutes of seeing Han.

“ _Everyone_ wants to be Han Solo.” Stiles nodded sagely.

 

* * *

 

“DUDE, they are so clever, sneaking in with Storm Trooper outfits!” Scott’s face lit up.

“Scott, we are not going to steal outfits to fight the next baddies that plague Beacon Hills. Just, no.” Stiles shook his head, wondering where strategic skills factored into this whole True Alpha business.

 

* * *

 

“Allison is Leia, I have decided.” Scott crossed his arms, as if to seal the point.

Stiles cocked his head to study the screen, as Leia saved Luke and Han from the Storm Troopers by firing her way into the garbage chute. He nodded, “Somebody has to save our skins.” 

* * *

 

 

“Obi Wan is so EPIC!” crowed Scott

Stiles beamed at him, and spent the next few minutes basking in Scott’s enthusiasm for one of the best movies in existence.

* * *

 

By the end of the two-hour movie, Stiles had successfully addicted his best friend. The credits began to roll and Scott leapt up from the bed (damn his werewolf gracefulness) while grabbing the popcorn.

“I’m gonna go pop more popcorn, but you take a fast pee break and then we are watching Episode Five! Go!” and Scott was racing downstairs before taking another breath.

“Dork!” Stiles laughed, pulling out his phone as he walked to the bathroom. He shot out a quick text to Derek, (Success!) before using the bathroom and switching out the DVDs. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I am hoping to keep writing little fluffy bits in the verse to cope with the pain that was last season and is sure to be this season. 
> 
> Let me know what else you would like to see in the Pancake verse, or request ficlets (to keep me motivated to write) over at [my tumblr](http://thatfamoushappyending.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if anyone wants, I can post a bunch of the comments I wrote down while I watched Episode IV for this story. I had a bit too much fun.


End file.
